Pandora's Box
by Hysteriavitis
Summary: Harry Potter finds a mysterious wooden looking board game but will soon find out why some things are better left unopened.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Jumanji. They are owned by their respective owners.

This is my first fanfic, I've been looking for more Harry Potter crossovers with some of the movies I like but I haven't found a story involving Jumanji yet and I don't think I can't wait for somebody to write one up. So I took it upon myself and wrote something for a change.

**A/N:** This story is **not** going to involve any of the Jumanji characters, only elements of the Jumanji board game.

Written by: Hysteriavitis

Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunday, June 3. 1990

Harry Potter nine in a half years old, cramped in the small little cupboard under the stairs, waiting, wondering and listening when the latch on the door will open again. In no time the latch finally released and he hurried out to do his business before cooking for his relatives. He knew he was unwanted, treated unfairly; he was a freak and knew his place. But that is not what today is about, today was a special day; Uncle Vernon is going to go on a business trip to France for the company, he thinks he is going away for half of the year. Of course Aunt Petunia is tearfully proud for Uncle Vernon, as this is the chance for him to be potentially promoted overseas. Which she thinks will be great place to move too when it becomes a future possibility.

As for Harry, it turned out to be the best early Christmas present he could ever get. No welts and getting food during the six months almost made him want to cry with Aunt Petunia. 'Good bye Uncle Vernon, I will miss you terribly.' He cheekily thinks to himself. I think something is wrong with me, I feel deliriously happy, I could get lost in the clouds.

"Boy! Where is my breakfast!?"

And the happy feeling left.

Six Months Later

Standing there at the airport waiting with Aunt Petunia and Dudley looking out for Uncle Vernon, you can't really miss a man who looks like a walrus but stranger things have happened before unfortunately this isn't one of them.

As Vernon struts through the loading dock with his carry luggage moving behind him, he begins looking for his family and immediately spots them when he sees his long neck wife and his obesity looking son. He is so happy to see them; he can't wait to give them the good news! Just as he walks toward them he sees his nephew standing in his aunt's shadow looking bored. He could almost throttle the brat for ruining his happy thoughts, but things are going to change very soon.

"Brat! Go be useful for once and take my bags and look for my luggage in the baggage claim you ungrateful whelp. You had better not get the wrong bags." He growls at the end. Vernon shoves his cargo at the boy and walks toward his family as he reunites with them in a hug.

'I see Uncle Vernon hasn't changed in his time away, oh well, at least I can finally get away from this animal gathering I call family.' Harry thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes, while walking away he looks for an available trolley and follows the travelers who seem to know where they're going. The airport is huge! And all these people from different ethnicities and cultures have always intrigued him since he was never surrounded by many people he wonders what the land they come from are like. I've walked for some time and I see the baggage claim sign pointing straight ahead, it's not that hard to miss really with a conveyor belt moving luggage in oval-shaped pick up area.

"Hmmm what kind of bag did Uncle Vernon have again? I was sure it was red with white stripes." He mumbles to himself. Looking at tags got very tiring but eventually he spots a possible match when he reads the tag that said: Property of Vernon Dursley with information trailing at the end. He pulled it off the conveyor belt and loaded it onto the empty trolley; he then looks for the other missing bag. As he waited and looked around out of know where it seemed drums started pounding loudly which had startled him to tumble into his uncle's bags. "What in the bloody hell was that!" He looks around and it seemed nobody else noticed the drums which had decreased in volume as they only looked at the stumbling boy instead. He blushes slightly at his un-coordination and stands up straight to gain some dignity.

"Boy! What in the ruddy name is taking so long!?" His uncle storms at him as he grabs his luggage off the conveyor belt when it passed by, as he did this something else seemed to latch onto his luggage when he picked it up, and nobody else seemed to notice when it landed on the trolley.

The ride home was uneventful but the drums kept banging when the car would stop at street lights. Even Dudders seemed agitated and whined for them to turn on some music. Once we got back to Private Drive Uncle Vernon ordered me to unload the car and bring the luggages inside. One by one they went until the drums went off again and I spot something hanging off to the side in the back with sand dripping out of the container. Curiously I tear the bag open to see a smaller wooden container slide out with Jumanji spelled out on top of it. Jumanji? A game Uncle Vernon bought for Dudley? I suppose it doesn't matter, better bring it in as he goes to grab the board game it slides from his grasp and falls to the floor with a low bang. Dice and tiny wooden creatures fall out of their small contained area scatter everywhere on the floor. I grabbed one of the creatures which looked like a hand carved black elephant. The others looked to be a rhinoceros, monkey and alligator, he put them back in the empty side of the opening but the elephant fell on the board and stuck to a corner. He pulled on it to put it back with the others but it refused to move but I decided it wasn't worth the hassle and closed the game and continued to carry it back to the house.

With everything out of the car and the back of the vehicle closed he went inside and placed the game on the living room coffee table and went to wash up.

"Boy, Get down here this instant!" His Aunt Petunia said as I step out of what I was doing and confusedly looked at her "Is something the matter Aunt Petunia?"

"Is something the matter? What on Earth is this on the table!?" She points to it as if its dirtiest thing in the world as sand drips out of it making a mess.

"Eh, it's a game Aunt Petunia. I assumed Uncle Vernon bought it for Dudley." I shrug uselessly.

"Vernon!" She hollers.

"Yes pet?"

"Did you buy this awful thing for my duddums?"

"What thing?"

She points again "That thing" Dudley steps out from behind his dad to see the wooden board game but gets a miffed look on his face. "Ugh, why did you buy me that I wanted the latest Captain Magnificent action figure!" Dudley kept whining about what he wanted.

Vernon's face is turning a darker shade purple by the second "QUIET!" He yells.

'Being that color purple probably isn't good for his blood pressure I wonder silently to myself,' as I stare off somewhere.

"Boy, explain this thing here on the table, did you steal someone's luggage? If I find out you did you're in for a world of pain."

"No sir, I didn't steal it, it was in the back of the car with the rest of your luggage, sir."

"Then how did it get in the back of my car, I wonder?" He looks menacingly at Harry.

I shrug again, "I don't know sir"

"Well take this "thing" to the trash and when you come back were going to have a long talk" He says very sternly while smiling evilly and cracks his knuckles as if to prep them for what they're going to be doing soon.

I sighed to myself of course right when we come back to the house I'm in for another beating. I lean down to pick up the board and walk through the kitchen back door. I lift the lid to the black trash bin just as I tipped it into the bin the dice popped out and I bend down to pick them up and throw them away. As fate would have it, but maybe not so fortunate for himself the dice happened to land on the board rolling a five and the black elephant moved five paces forward, green letters formed in the tinted black circle.

_In the jungle you must wait, until the dice reads 5 or 8…._

But of course Harry didn't see this as he walked away a very strange thing was happening to his hands as he lifted them of closer to his face he noticed they were disappearing with the wind forming around him like a tornado that is pulling him into the trash bin. He screamed for help but nobody heard him as he was pulled into the board game never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, I hope everybody enjoyed it; this is just the beginning, more is soon to come. Please read and review, also I like constructive criticism. XD

-Hysteriavitis


End file.
